The present disclosure generally relates to processes and systems for detecting surface anomalies, such as cracks in turbine components.
Turbine components such as turbine blades and discs are used in many different turbine systems from power generation to propulsion systems and are often used in harsh environments and are subject to extreme conditions Fatigue cracks, a result of cyclic stresses in a material, are an issue in the use of rotating turbine blades and disks and other solid materials. These stresses could occur from normal use or materials rubbing together, i.e., turbine blade and turbine disc contact points. Small cracks often form on the surface of the material, and eventually turn into large cracks with continued stressing. The larger the crack, the smaller the magnitude of force the material can continue to withstand.
The detection of flaws in alloy components in turbine power generation systems is desirable. Sensing initiated cracks before they can propagate through a workpiece and cause catastrophic failure is desirable for both safety and economic reasons. Such cracks, once detected, can often be treated or the parent component can be replaced. The art has numerous ways to detect such cracks, but they tend to be complex, slow, and oftentimes require significant skill and knowledge to diagnose.
Accordingly, a need exists for a process and apparatus configured to detect cracks and other flaws of component surfaces employed in turbine systems.